


The Heart Knows

by Jasmine_Shigeru



Series: Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Shigeru/pseuds/Jasmine_Shigeru
Summary: Belle’s life before and during her stay at the Dark Castle.





	1. Once Upon a Time...

Title: The Heart Knows  
Author: Jasmine Shigeru  
Pairing: Belle/Rumpelstiltskin  
Summary: Belle’s life before and during her stay at the Dark Castle.  
AN: This is a retelling of Season 1.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care for that matter.  
Rating: T

The Heart Knows  
By: Jasmine Shigeru

Chapter One: Once Upon a Time…  
As I write this down, I am in a large castle, in the bedchamber I share with my true love. I am parted from my family and friends. Though I came to live in this castle as the price for a deal, I am unbelievably happy with my life as it is. My life used to be so different. I had my mother and my father. I was a princess of a small kingdom.

Back in Avonlea, people thought I was an odd girl. I was never the kind of princess who dreamt of a grand wedding and a handsome knight, nobleman, or prince to marry. I valued education over pretty dresses. I was always reading my books and no one understood why a girl would spend most of her time with a head buried in a book. But they did not have to understand, I loved to read and did not care what other people thought. I absorbed the material like a sponge. I learned different languages and excelled at research. I was proud of my knowledge and so were my parents.

I was very smart, I was also lonely. I had little friends. Most children did not want to be near the brainy girl, even if she were royalty. My mother encouraged my education. She often sat with me while we read. She always discussed the books with me. My father taught me how to ride. He gave me my horse, Philippe. He taught me all I needed to know about horses. 

I was also the girl who put high standards upon my family and the few friends I had. This prevented me from making and keeping friends. They could never do any wrong. Not that I saw past their wrongs, no, it was because I had the habit of lecturing them on their poor choices. In the end, I would leave no give for any choice I viewed as wrong.

When I was a child, I hated being alone. I wanted to have someone my own age to spend time with. A few friends came and went. My first friend was a servant boy. His name was Frankie. He liked when my mother read to us. We were always acting out the stories together. He died when a harsh winter storm came and he fell ill.

My next friends were twins, Caroline and Coraline. They were cruel and troublemakers that got me in trouble constantly. They were the children of a noblewoman, Lady Camilla that my family visited during the summer. We would loosen inkwell caps, hide quills, track mud through the castle, push over suits of armor, tease poorer children (I always hated that), and go swimming in the nude. I always felt guilty and never understood why I ever listened to them. It was when I nearly drowned in a river near their home was when my parents decided never to associate with that woman or her children again.

My last childhood friend was a sweet girl named Celeste. She was quiet and loved horses just as much as I did. We were like sisters. We were close friends. We dreaded the day she would have to marry a duke twice her age she was promised to and move to one province away from the castle town. When I was a teenager I was just as alone but Celeste and I did not care. I was happy with my books, Celeste, and my parents. Even when she married, Celeste and I always made sure to write to one another.

When I was a bit older, my lovely life began to look a little less lovely. My father and mother thought it was good for me to start meeting suitors. They were making plans for me to marry. I was not ready to marry. I wanted to see the world, travel, go on adventures. Marriage would ruin everything. But I was of marrying age and my father made clear that I would have to pick a suitor. I was granted one gift that most girls were not granted, the power to accept or deny my suitor.

Since it was my choice, I refused every man who called. I was not going to marry anyone who could not love me or I could not love in return. I wanted someone who could respect me, my opinion, and my intelligence. So, many of the suitors came and went because they did not meet my standards. They all seemed to not except me for one reason or another.

One, Henri Demont, a young duke, did not like that I read. He saw no point in a book without pictures. Another, Jacques Veritas, did not like I understand many languages. The third, Richard Mormont, did not like that I refused to just be his breed mare. Colin Danvers, wanted me to be a prize on his arm. This went on for years. My parents and our kingdom were patient with me.

For a few years, our kingdom had been at odds with the ogres. The ogres would sometimes cross our borders, but nothing more serious. Still, my father was constantly worried that there would be a war like there had been many generations before.

It was in my twenty-fifth year that my life changed forever. It was that year I gained and lost a fiancé, lost my mother, I had my first adventure, I gave up my freedom, and willing gave my heart.

I am Princes Belle of Avonlea and when I was twenty-five, I fell in love.  
END OF CH. 1


	2. Betrothal

Chapter 2: Betrothal  
I did not fall in love right away. No. In fact, it took some time. A betrothal, a death, a lost, a deal, and a new way of life had all come before I fell in love. It all started on a cool day in Avonlea. The cold winter days and given way to a warm spring. The flowers had yet to begin to blossom and it was still cool enough that I had to continue wearing my warmer dresses.

The day I met my betrothed was a day I had planned on going out riding with my father. It was still warm enough and I adored, Philippe. Father was to meet me in the stables.

“Father,” I called as I entered hoping he was already there. “Father are you in here?”

“I’m right here, Belle,” Father said drawing my attention to him.

“We’re supposed to go riding today. Why aren’t you dressed for it?” I asked noticing his clothing.

“Plans have changed,” he informed me. “We have a visitor in the castle today. The eldest son of Lord Legume.”

“Father, no,” I said firmly. “I don’t want to meet any more suitors especially not that cretin.”

I grimaced as I walked over to Philippe.

“So, you know him?” Father questioned knowing that I didn’t.

“Well, I know of him,” I said. “He’s supposedly the vainest man in all the land. Fancies himself quite the hunter, both of animals and women.”

“At least give him a chance,” Father pleaded. “Don’t judge someone until you know their whole story.”

“Well, I know enough,” I said trying to storm off.

“Belle,” Father called after me. “Wait. There’s more at stake.”

I stopped and turned to face him.

“On our northern borders, there have been skirmishes with the ogres. Good men have died.” Father said with a heavy voice.

“That’s horrible,” I said.

“But Lord Legume has a powerful army. If you were to marry his son…”

“Marry him?” I interrupted with a scoff. “Are you mad? What does mother have to say about this?”

“She agrees with me,” Father said firmly. “I’m not arranging a wedding, Belle. I simply want you to meet him.”

I wanted to argue. I wanted to say that I should not be forced to meet a man I was sure I could not respect, but I was interrupted by a gentle voice.

“Am I too early?” a man asked and I knew that it was Lord Legume’s son. My father had asked for me to meet him in the stables to trick me into meeting the man he hoped I would take as my husband.

“You’re right on time, Father said politely. “Come in. Meet my daughter, Belle.”

Father turned me to face a tall handsome man with black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a red overcoat and bow and quiver hung from his back. He looked prepared for the hunt.

“This is Gaston,” Father introduced.

I politely offered my hand and Gaston kissed it.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Belle,” Gaston said.

I had to admit I was impressed. I thought Gaston would barge in and as soon as he got a good look at me, he would demand that I marry him as soon as the next day.

The man I met did not seem to live up to the tales and gossip I had heard. He was as polite and as charming as a suitor that could, maybe, win my heart.

“Gaston, I’ve heard so much about you,” I said honestly.

“I’m sorry,” Gaston apologized. “This is terribly awkward isn’t it?”

And it was. It seemed we could not find the words to speak of how awkward our situation was.

“Do you hate their setups as much as I do?” he asked.

“Since you’re asking, yes,” I replied.

“I’ve heard you’re a charming and intelligent young woman and you certainly live up to your name,” he said.

“But,” I pressed with skepticism.

“You’ve heard of me and you’re not interested in this. Which is fine. I understand. If it is your wish, I will turn around and head home. No hard feelings.”

I said nothing and Gaston turned to leave. I turned to my father and he gave me a look that told me that I should give Gaston a chance.

“Actually,” I said stopping my new suitor form leaving. “Uh, one walk, couldn’t hurt anyone.

I smiled at my father, silently telling him that I would try to get to know Gaston and he smiled back.

I lead Gaston from the stable. We walked a path I knew well and chatted idly. Gaston was slowly growing on me and I was starting to believe that what I had heard about him was false.

“I have to say, I am impressed how far you’re hiked,” he said after we had walked for well over an hour.” I suppose your perseverance is matched by your beauty.”

Really?” I laughed. “Does that line work with all you first dates?”

“Have we moved from moving walking to a date?” Gaston joked.

“You know what I meant,” I said seriously and he chuckled.

“I bet you think that I’m the same Gaston as all the stories you’ve heard about,” he said.

“I must say I’ve heard some unflattering tales,” I admitted.

“Well, then I profoundly apologize. I have this friend, Lefou, who loves to spread tall tales to embarrass me.”

“So, you’re not this great hunger of women I’ve heard so much about?” I challenged.

“I hut only wild game, I assure you,” Gaston said seriously. “My love life has been tragically empty. Actually, I’ve spent my whole lie looking for a woman of real substance.”

What he had said continued to impress me and pull me in. It seemed he was looking for a woman who was more than just her looks. A part of me hoped that, perhaps, I could be the woman he was looking for, but another part of me said to keep this man at a distance, don’t trust him, the tales could be true.

“Wait,” he said not even a moment later and we stopped walking.

“What is it? I asked.

Gaston removed his bow.

“Wild creature,” he answered. “Vey large, very close. Stay here.”

He smiled at me before he ran off to face the creature.

Not being the type of woman who waited in hopes for the man to return safely, I quickly followed, calling out to Gaston as I went. Gaston was leaning over a large hole in the ground when I caught up to him. The hole was huge, large enough to fit at least 50 men easily.

“Well, I’m afraid this won’t be much of a hunt,” he said not surprised that I followed. “Whatever it was it fell into this old hunting pit.”

He looked into the hole to see exactly what was inside.

“Impossible.” He gasped.

He stood, a look of surprise on his face.

“What is it? I asked concerned.

“The war’s closer than we thought,” he said. “It’s an ogre.”

I gasped, shocked by the reveal.

“No, there’s never been an ogre anywhere near the castle before.”

I looked down into the pit to see the trapped ogre step into the sunlight.

“Look at him. He’s barely full grown. He’s just a child. Maybe, he wondered too far from home,” I said trying to give a reason why such a ‘small’ ogre was so close to the castle.

“Or maybe, they’re using their young as scouts and an entire army’s following behind,” Gaston said giving a different reason. “We have to haul him up, take him back to your father.”

“What, no we can’t,” I pleaded, “We bring this creature back to the castle, the soldiers will torture him,” I said pleadingly. “When have to find another way.

“This isn’t our decision,” Gaston argued back. “The whole kingdom could be at risk.”

“I know and I realize you’re only known me an hour but if you trust me, I can promise I can find out what this ogre’s after without hurting him.”

There was no way I could just sit back and let a child be harmed. Not even the child of the enemy.

For a moment, I thought I had lost. I felt in my gut that I had lost, but Gaston had surprised me again.

“Lead the way,” he said giving min.

He smiled secretly at me and I smiled back

We took another hour to walk back to the castle

“Where are we going?” Gaston asked as I lead him down a couple of corridors.

“The library,” I said not slowing.

“The library?” he asked.

“Yes,” I said approaching the large doors and the end of the hallway. “I bet we can find our answers in a book.”

I pushed open a door and entered my favorite room in the whole castle.

Our library wasn’t the largest in the land but it held many important tomes with valuable information. Books that never failed me before.

“Wait here,” I told Gaston as we approached a table and I dashed off in search of a book, I’ve read before, a book I was certain would help. Once I grabbed the book, I returned to Gaston.

“Here, I’ve found it,” I said happily as I placed the book on the table.

“An Alphabetized Inventory of Magical Antiquities,” Gaston said reading the book’s title. “Sounds a bit dense.”

“No, this is a wonderful look,” I corrected. “It’s a record of every magical item in the kingdom.”

I opened the book and began my search.

“And you think one of them will tell us what this ogre is after?” Gaston asked not believing that I could find an answer that would help the ogre, not to any more harm.

“I’m sure of it,” I said confidently. “That’s why mother keeps these records, for emergencies like this.”

“Your mother must be quite a woman,” Gaston said softly. “To raise a daughter with this much fire in her.”

I looked up from the book, flattered by his words.

“She was the one who taught me to love books,” I admitted with a blush and a loving smile.

I picked up a book that was rarely only its shelf.

“Starting with this one,” I showed Gaston my favorite book in the whole library, in the whole world. I handed him the book.

“Her Handsome Hero,” he read. “Interesting. I wouldn’t pick you for a fan of cheap romance.”

“No, no,” I said grabbing the book. “This is not like that. This book is about compassion and forgiveness. The things that truly make a hero. You can have it if you like.”

I offered him the book.

“If this is indeed your favorite book, I shall read every word. Twice. Because I have a feeling I’ve finally found a woman of substance.”

I blushed deeper as Gaston stared into my eyes. My heart began to pound and I was taken in by his words. We leaned in towards each other, our lips nearly touched, when I pulled away. I looked back down at the book I knew held the solution to help save the trapped ogre. I had found what I was looking for.

“Wait,” I said. “Look. This is what we need.”

“Mirror of souls,” Gaston read.

“It says, if someone has evil in their soul, it will be revealed in the mirror’s gaze. Their eyes will glow with demonic fire.” I read.

“So, if we see no fire,” Gaston said.

“Then the ogre means us no harm,” I finished. “This mirror’s but an hour’s ride away. I can go now.”

“Good. You can get the mirror and I’ll watch over the ogre. But promise me,” Gaston said grabbing my hand. “In case this creature’s not innocent, you will bring back your father and his knights.”

“I promise and I’ll see you soon.”

I quickly made it back to the stables, I ordered the stable boy to prepare Philippe for my ride. I rode as fast as I could and gathered the mirror, placing it securely into my saddlebag. I rode home just as quickly as I had got to the mirror. I barely stopped when I ordered a guard to get my father and a couple of knights and for them to meet me in the woods, close to where the hunting pit was dug.

When my father arrived with his men, I quickly explained the situation before removing the Mirror of Souls from my saddlebag.

“Gaston is keeping watch on the ogre and this mirror will help us learn the truth of his intentions,” I said showing Father the mirror. Its reflective surface faced him.  
“See Father, the eyes don’t glow,” I said proudly.

“I pray that your right, Belle,” Father said as we began walking toward the pit.

“Gaston,” I called as I saw him lying on the ground. It looked as if he had been attacked.

“Gaston,” I called again and rushed over to him. “Are you alright?”

“It feels like I still have all my limbs,” he said rising from the ground. I set the mirror down.

He was bleeding from a wound on his head.

“What happened?” I asked.

“The ogre had escaped. When I arrived he was waiting. An ambush.”

“Then you’re quite lucky to be alive,” Father said.

“I am so sorry,” I said taking out my handkerchief and wiping the blood from his face.

“This is all my fault.”

“It’s alright, Belle. Seeing yours concern makes it worth it,” Gaston said gazing into my eyes.

“Well, you two have had an interesting first day,” Father said helping Gaston to his feet. “Head back to the castle. I’ll gather my soldiers. We’ll hunt this ogre down before it can do any more harm.”

“No,” Gaston protested. “This ogre’s tried to kill me. I shall return the favor. If you’d allow, I would like to lead the hunting party myself.”

“You’re a brave young man,” Father praised. “If you feel up to it, the hunt is yours.”

“Then, I’m coming too,” I insisted. “There’s still a chance to use this mirror.”

I was not giving up.

“For what?” Gaston argued. “We know this ogre’s a monster.”

“Well, perhaps he was just defending himself,” I argued back.

“Forgive her, Gaston,” Father said. “She gets this idealism from her mother.”

“Father, we must know the truth before we hurt him,” I said trying to get my point across.

“Go home, Belle,” Father ordered. “It’s what’s best.”

I fought back the glare and choked down my angry words. I hated being told what was for the best when I knew within my heart that I was right.

“Belle,” Gaston said drawing my attention to him. “It will be fine. I promise.”

The men left me, off to the hunt the ogre.

There was no way I was going to be the obedient daughter and allow my father and Gaston tell me what to do or allow, possibly, an innocent child die when it did not need to.

I followed them on their hunt, the Mirror of Souls safely with me. We rode until the sun had set and it turned cold. The men only stopped long enough to light torches to see into the night.

By the time I had caught up completely and was off of Philippe, Gaston had already fired his first arrow into the ogre, knocking the frightened creature from its hiding place in a tree.

“Don’t let it escape,” I heard Gaston order.

He removed another arrow from his quiver and prepared to fire another arrow at the ogre.

“The thing about an ogre is,” Gaston said confidently. “You gotta hit him right in the eye.”

“No,” I called running up with the mirror under my arm. I placed myself between the ogre and Gaston.

“What are you doing?” Father asked angrily. “Get away from that thing.”

“I won’t let you kill him without knowing the truth,” I said fiercely.

“It tried to kill me,” Gaston insisted. “And that’s all I need to know.”

He drew back his bow.

“No,” I cried holding out the mirror as Gaston fired. The arrow shattered the mirror, missing the ogre.

I stared at the creature to see if he still got hit and I noticed the open wounds on his flesh. Bleeding gashes that looked cruelly placed.

“He’s hurt,” I said. “What happened to him?”  
I looked into what was left of the Mirror of Souls. One lone piece of glass remained in its frame. Reflected in that glass was Gaston, his eyes glowing bright red. He had evil in his soul. All at once, the potential romance and fondness that had begun to blossom in my heart earlier that day were gone. Gaston was not the charming, kind man I hoped he was, but every bit the man I had thought he was. Maybe, even worse.

“Gaston,” I said disgust written on my face. “You. You did this, didn’t you? You tortured this ogre while I was gone. That’s why he attacked you.”

“I don’t need an enchanted mirror to recognize a monster,” Gaston said coldly. “I’m trying to protect this kingdom. Now step aside.”

He prepared to fire another arrow.

“This creature isn’t the monster, you are,” I challenged. “And if want to shoot him, you’ll have to shoot me first.”

I didn’t move from between the ogre and Gaston as I turned to see the ogre rise from his hiding spot. He gave me a nod of thanks and then ran off into the woods and back to his people.

“You made a faithful decision tonight,” Gaston said gravely. “I just hope, for all our sake, it was the right one.”

That night, I could not sleep. Too much weighed on my mind. I had almost given my heart and my hand to a man who fooled me for an entire day. I wasn’t heartbroken, but I was hurt and ashamed. I wondered how long I could have continued to ignore the gut feeling I had told me not to trust Gaston. If it weren’t for the ogre, would I have married that monster?

I made my way to the stables. I was brushing Phillippe’s mane hoping to forget about my sorrows. Father found me.

“It’s happened, Belle,” he announced without any gentility to his words.

“What has?” I asked.

“The eastern regions have been breached. Ogres are coming. It’s war,” Father informed.

First, the northern border and now, the eastern. The ogres seemed to be preparing to attack many fronts.

“And you blame me,” I said in a choked voice that did not hide my anger.

“Blame is not important now,” he said and it was as good as him saying yes.

“What I did was the right thing,” I defended.

“It was foolish and petulant,” Father argued.

“No,” I argued in return. “I did what I had to to live with myself.”

“And now we’re at war,” Father said in a booming voice.

“Has it occurred to you that our mistreatment of their young could have caused this conflict not my act of mercy,” I continued to argue, pointing the blame somewhere else.

“The reason why no longer matter,” Father said taking a seat. “What does is what we must do what it takes to save the kingdom.”

I sighed. I allowed my temper to cool and I could see him doing the same. Yes, I had my mother’s idealism but, I had gotten my temper from him.

“I’m sorry, Father,” I apologized. “I’m sorry that it’s come to this.”

“I’m sorry too,” father said as I touched his shoulder. “Our army is no match for them.”

“What will we do?” I asked.

“Gaston’s kingdom. Their army could give us a fighting chance,” Father said heavily.

“You think they will assist,” I asked hopefully.

“With the right bit of diplomacy, perhaps,” Father said giving me a look that meant something terrible for me.

“You want me…” I started to say.

“He still wants your hand, Belle. He could end the war,” Father pleaded. “You’d be our hero.”

I gulped back my tears and anger. I knew my father was right, but I still wanted to argue why I had to marry such a monster.

I heard the stable door creak open and knew it was Gaston before he spoke my name. Just like earlier that day, I felt like I had been pulled into a trap. I turned to star at Gaston. My heart was repeating my mother’s mantra, ‘do the brave thing and bravery will follow’.

“Has your father told you the good news,” Gaston asked and I knew that I really had no choice in the matter.

“Our kingdoms will unite and we will defeat this threat,” he continued to say. “And you will one day be sovereign over a land far greater than has ever existed. We will rule side by side.”

He made it sound like power was all we needed and I hated him for that. His words said that the ogre war would not be the only war. The words spoke of a rule that conquered, fought, tortured, and was merciless.  
I watched as Gaston kneeled down on bended knee and offered his hand to me.

“If you will be my queen,” he finished.

It was a heavy weight placed on my shoulders when I took his hand after several moments of hesitation. Bile rose in my throat as I promised to marry the monster before me and he smiled as if I had pledged myself to him willingly.

I did not sleep peacefully that night or many a night after.

When morning came and my maid dressed me for the day, she babbled on and on about my engagement. Apparently, word of the news had spread throughout the castle. People congratulated me for days and days, happy I finally chose a husband.

Gaston was proud that he bagged a beauty such as me. He was always boasting about winning my heart.

“You know we’ll have six or seven,” he said during one breakfast.

“Six or seven, what?” I asked afraid of knowing the answer.

“Boys, like me,” Gaston said puffing out his chest.

I grimaced at the thought.

“What if we have all girls?” I asked taking a drink from my tumbler.

“Not possible, my family only has boys,” Gaston answered. “Just think of all of them. They will all be handsome, strong, and good hunters. You’ll be so busy, you’ll never have to pick up a book again.”

I nearly choked on my juice.

“No, my Belle, you won’t even miss the things.”

I drowned out whatever else he said.

Mother could tell I was unhappy with the union. She came to me one night, Her Handsome Hero in her hand.

“Mother,” I said holding out my arms as I did like when I was a child.

“I know, my girl,” Mother said setting the book on the bed before embracing me. “Everything will be alright.”

“How can it?” I sobbed. “Gaston is a monster. I know I have to marry him but do I really have to bear his children?”

Mother kissed my head and stroked my hair.

“Just one, Dearest,” she said. “Just one. Only an heir.”

I sobbed quietly in her arms.

Days passed and I was still in a hopelessly depressed state. I spent my time ignoring my fiancé. Strangely enough, the library was the perfect place. Gaston had not stepped foot in the room since his first day in Avonlea. The library was my safe haven.

Then, came the day Gaston was to return to his own kingdom. It had only been two weeks since we met. Two very long weeks and finally it was time for his army to join ours.

I was in the library early morning, reading a book on beasts and mystical creatures. It was fascinating. The legends, extinct and so on. Father came into the room, a smile on his face.

“Finally,” Father said and I stood from the settee to greet him. “Gaston will leave today and will return with his father’s men. We will have the men we need to defend our kingdom and drive back the ogres from these lands.”

Father embraced me tightly.

“I thought I had to marry him first,” I asked a bit confused.

“No, my girl, the promise of your hand was enough.”

“Then, when the war is over, I won’t have to marry him?” I asked hopefully.

Father frowned at me in disappointment.

“Of course, you will still have to marry him,” he said. “You gave your word and you will keep it. The marriage will just have to take place after the fighting’s all over.”

I nodded grimly.

“Com now, it is time to see him off and it is not good for the bride to be not to say goodbye to her groom.”

Father led me out of the library to the courtyard. There, Gaston had his horse ready to ride. He smiled his broad, overconfident smile at me and held out his arms for me to come to him.

At first, I did not move but a gentle nudge by my father got me going. Gaston embraced me tightly and I numbly returned it.

“Don’t worry Belle,” he said when he stepped back. His hands were cupping my shoulders. “I will return and this war will be won before it’s even truly begun. We will be man and wife by year’s end.”

“Yes, of course,” I said hiding my disdain with a smile.

Then Gaston kissed me. He wasn’t an awful kisser but a harsh one. His lips felt hard on mine and I found that I was unable to return the kiss. My lack of response did not seem to discourage him. My mother’s soft, polite cough got him to pull away from me and I was relieved.

Gaston was off and for a week I was free of his company.

During that week, word came from the battlefront. I had spent so much time avoiding my betrothed that I did not know that Father had sent men to fight. We were losing of course. We did not have the manpower or the weapons to win on our own merit. The ogres marched on, pushing their way through the kingdom. Our men seemed to do little but slow them down and I actually prayed for Gaston’s return.

The week passed and Gaston had yet to return. Father was worried. Our forces and resources were becoming thin.

“Where is he,” Father asked more to himself than anyone in the room.

“I’m sure he will be here soon, Maurice,” Mother soothed she gently took Father’s hand.

“He may have more men than he promised,” I encouraged. “It could have taken him a while to rally so many.”

Father said nothing as he gazed grimly out the nearest window.

Another week passed and Gaston still did not show. Father’s worry became anger as the days passed.

A third week came and went before Gaston returned to our kingdom. He was all smiles and ride as if he was returning at the time that was promised. Mother and I were not allowed in the war room when Father and Gaston entered. The heavy doors shut tight behind them. The doors were solid and thick but I could still hear Father’s booming voice as he yelled. I could not make out any words but I could tell they were not for a lady’s ears anyway. They did not exit the room until long after nightfall.

After that, I saw little of Father or Gaston. For months, they strategized and sent soldiers out to fight. Most did not return.

When the number of men became too low, instead of making the journey to his homeland once more, Gaston sent a dove. He said it was because he was needed here, but I had a suspicion that his reluctance was due to whatever Father had said to him in the war room on the day he returned.

New soldiers came and died and more were recruited. Supplies were beginning to run law and by late summer or armies were struggling. Gaston would often come to me and blame me for letting the ogre child go.

“If you hadn’t been so stupid, we wouldn’t be in this mess,” he sneered one evening.

“Maybe, if they would have still come for their young,” I argued back.

“Do you think that they are that sentimental, that compassionate? They are killing our men without a drop of wellbeing in their souls. Without mercy or care,” Gaston yelled. “They will kill all of us without even glancing at us.”

“Well, maybe you should join them,” I said coldly. “Because you will sure slay all of them and never regret it.”

For a moment, I thought Gaston was going to strike me, his hand was raised to deliver the blow, but instead, he stepped closer to me. He towered over me, trying to intimidate me. I just glared up at him boldly.

“You’re damn right. They aren’t like us Belle. They are vile creatures that need to be wiped from this earth,” he said darkly. “You show them compassion and while they're facing you, I will fire an arrow into every one of their eyes.”

I gulped and Gaston left me. Tears came to my eyes. The man I was to marry was crueler than the ogres our armies were fighting.  
END OF CH. 2


	3. Mother

Chapter Three: Mother  
As the war pressed on, I spent most of my time inside the castle with Mother. We spent our time in the library. We read dozens of books, absorbing any information that could help the men on the front. We read about ogres and magical creatures. We read about past wars. The only thing we learned that long ago an unnamed force swept the land and defeated the ogres.

“If only we could find out what that force was,” I said frustrated.

“Belle, darling,” Mother said softly. “There is a reason why this force is unnamed. Unknown. Only mentioned.”

“But it could help us,” I said.

“At what cost?” Mother asked.

“The lives of our people,” I answered.

“But will it be in life or in death.”

Mother was wise. I had to think of all the possibilities like she did.

The months quickly passed and still, even with the Legume army, our men were losing. The ogres kept coming, pressing into our land. Many of our people abandoned our kingdom for safer lands. Village after village was destroyed. No merchants came and the farms were left unmanaged. Food became scarce and the money was depleting.

“We need to recruit younger,” Gaston pleaded with my father.

“I will not send children off to die,” Father said forcefully.

“They are dying anyway,” Gaston said. “They can at least do it in battle.”

“That is not true,” Mother said.

“We need the men,” Gaston said ignoring my mother.

My fiancé didn’t have a high opinion of women.

“They are not men, they are boys,” Father said.

“Then who do we send, the women?” Gaston said with a laugh.

“Soon, it will not matter,” Mother said.

“Colette, my love,” Father said hearing Mother. “What do you mean?”

“The people are leaving,” she said. “They’re looking for safer, peaceful land and I do not blame them.”

“Then they are traitors,” Gaston said harshly. “They need to be dealt with. We need to…”

“Keep the men on the front,” said Father. “Not bring them home to face frightened villagers.”

“Do what you please,” Gaston said scornfully. “I know how to keep MY people in line. I will send word to my father and he WILL send me more men and BOYS as well.”

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I hoped that when I opened them again Gaston would have just been a nightmare. Our land and my hand safe. But when I opened my eyes, Gaston was still standing opposite of Father, his face red with anger.

From that day forward, Father and Gaston never saw eye to eye with the war. But I still had to marry him.

True to his word, Gaston did write to his father and more men and boys were sent to fight the ogres. Still, all efforts were for naught. The ogres still ravaged our land.

Another month passed before the ogres were in the castle. We tried to salvage all we could before we were completely overrun. Mother and I were in the library gathering as many books as we could carry.

“Darling, we must leave, quickly,” Mother called to me. “Where are you?”

“I’m right here, Mother,” I said running from behind some bookcases. “I’m sorry, but I’m… I couldn’t leave without this…”

I showed her the book I was holding, ‘Her Handsome Hero’.

“It’s the first story you ever read to me, remember? It’s what made me fall in love with books.”

“Of course, I remember, my Belle,” Mother said gently cupping my face. “Quickly, we must flee before…”

She did not finish her sentence. A loud banging interrupted her words. The whole room shook.

“They’re here,” I said.

“We will hide ‘til they pass,” Mother said and I nodded.

We quickly hid beneath one of the larger tables in the library. The ogres kept banging against the solid doors trying to get in.

Frightened, we waited and waited, praying that the ogres would pass. Our prayers went unanswered. One ogre got in. Mother hushed me. She held me close as the ogre searched the room.

“It’s going to be alright,” she whispered to me.

But it wasn’t alright. The ogre threw the table away, leaving us vulnerable. Mother put herself between me and the ogre. The last thing I remembered was feeling a pain in my head. Then nothing.

I awoke in my bed confused, wondering how I got there. I called for my mother as I remembered being with her last. There was a bandaged wound on my arm. I had no idea of how I got it. I scrambled out of bed and grabbed some shoes to wear and went looking for my mother and father. I had to know if they were safe. I had to know what had happened after I blacked out. I already guessed that the ogres were pushed back somehow. They obviously did not seize the castle.

I made my way to the great hall. Many people were gathered there. They were all dressed in black, the color of mourning. Father spotted me and came to me.

“Belle,” he said softly. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

“What happened, Father,” I asked. “Where’s Mother?”

“You mean, you don’t remember?” he asked surprised.

“Remember what? Father?”

I looked passed him and saw the coffin. I gasped as I realized who was in the coffin. My mother.

I cried in my father’s arms.

For three entire weeks, I grieved for my mother. I wore my mourning clothes every day. I spent time at her grave, reading ‘Her Handsome Hero’. I spent my nights sobbing and wishing I could remember what had happened to her.

Father was patient with me. He too wore his mourning clothes. He sat with me while I read and held me when I cried. He was the strength I needed.

Gaston was not a strength. He hated watching me mourn. Not because he couldn’t bear to see me cry. No, because he thought it pointless and a waste of time. I disliked him a little bit more and was glad when he became tired of my grieving because he left me alone. He found the company of one of the maids more appealing. I didn’t care.

After the third week, I decided I had enough of simple grieving. Not remembering what happened the day my mother died bothered me too much. I gathered some books in my room and began my research. I had to find a way to remember.

“It’s late,” Father said one night, checking on me. “You should be in bed.”

“How can I possibly sleep when I can’t even remember what happened to mother?”

“Perhaps that’s for the best,” Father said.

“No,” I said. “I need to know what happened to her after I blacked out.”

“You won’t find the answers you seek in the pages of a book.”

“But I already have Father,” I told him. “According to this, there are creatures who can restore memories that have been lost. If we journey to them, maybe they can help me remember what happened to mother.”

“I can’t allow you to do that,” Father forbade.

I didn’t understand.

“Why not?” I asked.

“Because there’s something this book doesn’t tell you,” he said. “Magic always comes with a price. And whatever that price is, I don’t want you to have to pay it.”

I was crestfallen. Father’s words were final.

“I’m sorry, Belle. I’ve already lost your mother to this infernal ogres’ war, I can’t lose you too.”

“But Father,” I tried to argue.

“You heard me,” his voice boomed causing me to jump. He slammed the book shut. “Forget this nonsense. You are not to leave this chamber until the doctors say you are better.”

He stormed out of my room.

Once my door shut, I pulled out the map I had hidden under the book.

“I’m sorry, father,” I said knowing he could not hear me. “But I need to know where I’ll find the answer.”

I studied the map of Arendelle and made plans on how I was to escape my own bedchamber.  
END OF CH. 3


	4. Arendelle

Chapter Four: Arendelle  
That night I left the castle. No one knew of my escape, except for Celeste who now lived in a nearby county. Her husband, Duke Richards took care of a small village there. I had written to her days before to tell her of my plans. She had sent a response back quickly. She told me, she did not agree with my plan, but knowing how stubborn and determined I could be, she would help me.

I traveled at night. I did not want to chance of being seen out during the day until I was safely within the borders of Arendelle.

Celeste was waiting for me in the stables on her and her husband’s estate. She had a horse ready for me. It was too risky for me to use Philippe. I did not want to be recognized and if I was not recognized, I was sure that one of my father’s prized studs would have been.

“Thank you so much,” I said hugging her. Then gasped when I felt an odd movement against my stomach. Celeste was pregnant. “Congratulations. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Celeste showed off her round middle proudly.

“You already had so much going on,” She said. “I didn’t want to add more.”

“Well, this is happy news, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Celeste said. “Guillaume and I are happy.”

“Are you truly happy?” I asked wanting to know for sure.

“Yes,” Celeste said honestly. “I got lucky with my marriage. Guillaume treats me well. He’s kind and I have grown to love him.”

I smiled and hugged her again. We did not talk about my engagement with Gaston. I never told her. I was still hoping to find a way out of marrying him.

“Well, enough of that,” Celeste said wiping her happy tears away.

“Now, I’ve made sure you have enough food to last three days. There’s a tent and a blanket.”

“Again, thank you,” I said.

“I hope you find the answers you’re looking for.”

We hugged one last time and I was off.

For days I traveled. At first, I only traveled at night and as I got closer to the borders of Arendelle, I traveled during the day. I was able to avoid the ogres nearby by remaining silent. (Ogres are blind). Thieves were also avoidable. They usually stayed on the main roads. (Easier to find victims). I only stopped to leave Celeste’s horse with her cousin and stock my previsions. After leaving the horse, I hitched a ride on a wagon that took me across the border and into Arendelle.

I was very close to finding the answers I needed.

I stopped by a lovely shop when I needed further directions. Entering the shop, I was greeted by the very friendly owner. I smiled warmly at him and asked for the directions I needed as I placed the map of Arendelle on the surface of his counter.

“I am looking for trolls,” I said.

“You want to find trolls,” the shopkeeper asked. “You know they’re dangerous, yeah?”

“Oh no, no, no, no, Rock Trolls, not Bridge Trolls,” I clarified.

“Oh yeah, they’re quite nice.”

“So, you can direct me to them?” I asked.

“No, I’ve never met them.”

He paused to wave to an entering customer.

“You just said they were nice,” I said.

“I’ve heard.”

“Please help me,” I pleaded. “I just lost my mother.”

“I’m so sorry. Trolls can’t bring life. But I can help soothe you. Have you tried the sauna?”

I stared at him strangely.

“No,” I said. “No thank you.”

I took back the map. I began to leave with my head hung low.

“Need some help,” the customer asked.

She was a friendly looking girl. Taller than me. She wore her long reddish hair in two braided pigtails that hung over her shoulders.

“Uh,” I said. “Well, I was trying to find my way to the Rock Trolls, but this map is not being too helpful.”

“Oaken means well,” the girl said. “But you don’t need him or a map. I can help you. I’m on my way to see them. Come with me.”

“Really?” I asked a bit flabbergasted.

The girl nodded.

“Thank you,” I said accepting her offer. “I’m Belle.”

I offered my hand to her.

“I’m Anna,” she said shaking my hand.

“Friend of Anna’s half price on the sauna,” Oaken said.

We gently turned down his offer and began our journey

“So, Belle, I couldn’t help overhearing, well actually I could but I’m naturally curious,” Anna babbled. “Anyway, I heard you lost your mother.”

“Yes,” I said fighting back my tears. “In the ogre’s war.”

“I’m so sorry,” Anna said. “I lost mine too. There are no words.”

“No there aren’t. Especially when you don’t know what happened. I was hoping the Rock Trolls can restore my memory so I can finally be at peace.”

“Sometimes the answer isn’t what you want,” Anna said.

“Which is what?” I asked.

“One that makes you feel better, but if Grandpabbie help you get what you need, I’ll make sure he does.”

“Thank you,” I said placing my hand on her shoulder. I was truly grateful to her.

We came up to a rock wall.

“So, now what?” I asked gazing up at the tall wall before us. It looked like it would be difficult to climb. It was so high.

“Now we climb,” Anna said.

She reached into my bag and pulled out my pickaxe.

“Okay,” I said as Anna began to climb.

I gasped and she cried out as she slipped. I ran to help her.

“Are you okay?” I asked helping her up.

“Kristoff makes this look easy,” Anna said and I wondered who Kristoff was.

I picked up an object that fell out of her satchel. It was circular as big as a jewelry box. Its outside was gold and the center was as dark as night with what looked like stars darted over its rippled surface.

“Careful,” Anna cautioned taking the object from my hands.

“Why, what’s inside?” I asked.

“A hat that could strip the magic from the most powerful of sorcerers,” Anna answered.

“Why do you have such a thing?”

“I sort of stole it from an evil sorcerer when I was back in the Enchanted Forest. I went to him to help with my sister, but things didn’t exactly go according to plan.”

I picked up the pickaxe.

“Why, what happened?” I asked. “Who is this person?”

“I don’t really want to get into it. The less you know the better. I just pray you never cross paths with that twisted man.”

My curiosity rose but I knew that now was not the time to press her further.

We climbed up on foot as high as we could without the pickaxe and then we carefully found a sturdy place to climb.

We exchanged no words as we climbed higher and higher. We focused our time and energy on reaching the top. We were careful and kept an eye out for weak points so we wouldn’t plummet to our deaths.

Once we reached the top, Anna and I dusted off our clothes.

“This way,” Anna said and led me to where the Rock Trolls lived. All I saw were a group of very round and mossy boulders.

“Grandpabbie,” Anna called as we approached the boulders. “Grandpabbie, it’s me.”

Suddenly, one of the boulders rolled towards us.

“Anna, my dear,” the boulder said as he rolled out and stepped towards us with large feet. The moss, I could now see, was his clothes and hair. “You’re back. Have you come to tell us the new wedding date? I have been working on my speech.”

I took a few steps back as Anna continued to walk forward. I was a bit shocked. I’ve never seen a Rock Troll before.

“Not yet, but we can get into that later,” Anna said. “First, I want you to meet my friend, Belle. She’s come a long way to see you.”

Grandpabbie turned to me and I pushed back my shock to step forward. I kneeled down to look him in the eye. He was only a couple of feet tall. 

“It’s an honor to meet you,” I said respectively.

He held out his large hand and I placed my smaller one in it.

“I’m, uh, I’m here because I… I…”

“I know,” he said. “I can help you get the memories of your mother.”

He preceded to use his magic on me. A small light purple stone appeared in his hand.

“Take this to the place you lost your memory, then brew a tea with the stone in the kettle. When you drink it, your memories will return,” Grandpabbie instructed as he gave me the stone.

“Thank you,” I said gratefully. I walked over to Anna. “Thank you, Anna. I owe you as well. How can I repay you?”

“You don’t have to. Having a friend is payment enough. All I need is a moment alone with Pabbie. I’ll be quick.”

I left her to speak with Grandpabbie. Moments later, Anna turned my way and called out my name.

“We have to go,” she said urgently.

“Is everything okay?” I asked.

“I don’t think so. It’s my aunt. She’s up to something.”

We hurried back the way we came. As we climbed down the ledge to a spiraling slope I told Anna that I wished I didn’t have to wait to use the stone to regain my memories.

“You’ll be home before you know it,” Anna said. “As soon as we get to town, you’ll be on the first ship back to the Enchanted Forest.”

“If any ships even setting sail,” I said as the wind picked up and dark clouds approached. “Looks like a storm setting in.”

“I don’t think it’s a storm,” Anna said.

“What else could it be?” I asked.

“My aunt. I don’t think my aunt wants me to tell my sister what I found out.” She answered.

“If she has all this magic and you have well good intentions, what are we going to do?”

“I have more than good intentions,” Anna yelled over the wind that was much wilder now. “I have this.”

She pulled out the magical hat.

“She can’t hurt us if she doesn’t have magic.”

The ground shuck then and I fell to the ground. My stone fell from my bag and hung precariously on the cliff’s edge. I reached for it.

“Belle,” Anna cried out and I looked down to see she was thrown off the cliff and was hanging on for dear life “Belle, I can’t pull myself up.”

“Just hold on, I’ll be right there,” I cried down to her as I continued to reach for the stone.

“Belle, hurry. Please.”

I inched closer to the stone and just as my fingertips reached it, the stone slipped away and fell off the cliff. The stone shattered taking away my chance of ever remembering what happened to my mother.

“Belle, hurry,” Anna called and I swallowed my disappointment and went to help her up.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” I said as I reached down to grab her hand, but I was too late. I called her name as I watched her fall. She fell far but not far enough for there to be any blood. We were close to the ground than I thought. I watched as a woman in white appeared next to Anna. She picked up the hat.

“Leave her alone,” I shouted at the woman.

“You have to excuse us, but this is family business,” she shouted back at me. It was then that I guessed that the woman was Anna’s troublesome aunt. She then used her magic to transport herself and Anna somewhere. I did not know and never learned to where.

Grief struck me then and shame. I grieved for the loss of my new friend. I was ashamed of my actions. It was selfish of me to reach for my memory stone first instead of Anna. If I had chosen to save her first, maybe she wouldn’t have been taken. My memories were lost to me no matter which path I chose.

With a heavy heart, I made my journey back home. I remembered I cried most of the time. I cried for my mother, I cried for my lost memories, I cried for Anna, and I cried (in anger) for myself. All I could remember were the tears.

Before long, I made it back to the Enchanted Forest and to my father’s castle. I arrived during the day but knew I should wait for dark to sneak back in. I used my time to compose myself. I did not want to enter the castle in tears. I did not want to alarm anyone with my sobs. Besides, my governess taught me that a lady was always to hide her emotions.

“Do not show any weakness,” she told me time and time again. “The people need a strong queen to rule them. Other states would try to conquer your land if they view you as weak.”

I never really took her words to heart until recently. I could not show weakness especially with a fiancé like Gaston.

When my tears dried up and I felt ready to return, I trekked carefully to the castle. I was able to enter without being seen. Troubling, I was going to have to have a word with the guards. I made it to my bedchamber believing that I was successful only to find my father waiting for me.

“Father, I thought you’d be asleep,” I said.

“I haven’t slept in days,” my father said. “How could I? You left without so much as a goodbye. So, did you find what you were looking for?”

“No,” I said. “You were right Father. I should have just left things alone. That trip was a huge mistake.”

“I’m the one who’s made the mistake Belle. I’ve been keeping a secret from you. I know what happened during the ogre attack.”

“What,” I said a bit outraged.

“I didn’t want to add to your grief. When the ogres stormed the library you and your mother had been working. When the guards heard the commotion, they rushed in they saw the ogres were about to attack, but your mother, she stood in the path of those monsters to protect you. She kept them at bay while the guards pulled you from danger but by the time they came to save your mother-“

“It was too late,” I finished. My anger had vanished. “She sacrificed herself for me.”

“She loved you so much. So do I,” Father said reaching out to stroke my cheek. “I’m so glad you’re back. I don’t know what I would have done if the ogre’s had gotten you on the road.”

“They’ve reached the roads,” I asked shocked.

“The wars not going well,” Father admitted “But you need not worry about such things. We have soldiers to fight.”

I knew this, of course, and I also knew that we did not have enough soldiers to win.

“Those soldiers don’t stand a chance. They’ll only slow down the ogres’ advance. We need someone who can stop them once and for all.”

“And who would that be?” Father asked.

“On my journey, I did some reading and well, there’s a wizard. A powerful, powerful wizard, who may just help us. His name is—“

My father raised his hand to stop me. “I know his name,” he said. “And I dare not speak it. Trust me, Belle, if we do-“

“I know,” I said calmly. “Magic always comes with a price. But if mother’s death taught me anything, it’s that sometimes a hero has to sacrifice everything to save the people they love. And I will do whatever I can to save our land and I can be a hero just like Mother. And if that means summoning Rumpelstiltskin, then so be it.”

Father sighed heavily but did not argue.

“We’ll call for his help tomorrow.”  
END OF CH. 4


	5. The Dark One

Chapter Five: The Dark One  
The next night, my father called upon our Royal Advisor, Monsieur Arnaud. He met Father, Gaston and I in my father’s private room.

“Sire,” Arnaud said with a respectful bow. “Princess, Monsieur Gaston.”

“Arnaud, I have called upon you because my daughter has come up with a way to save our kingdom.”

I heard Gaston’s scoff beside me.

“And what was her idea,” he asked in a voice that said my idea was stupid before he ever heard it.

“The Dark One,” Father answered in a grave voice.

Arnaud choked on air and coughed violently.

Gaston laughed.

“Are you mad?” He said with a chuckle.

“He is the only one powerful enough to end this terrible war,” I said.

“But…” Arnaud said and paused to let out a dry cough, “but at what price?’

“Jewels and gold,” Father answered. “From the royal treasury.”

“What?” Gaston choked.

“What’s the point of riches over the lives of the people of our kingdom?” My father snapped at him.

A heavy silence fell over the room as Gaston chose to not comment further on the subject.

“Sire,” Arnaud began cautiously. “Is it not too extreme to call upon the Dark One?”

“Our men are dying and there are no men to replace them,” Father said. “If we want to survive, we need to summon the Dark One.”

“As you wish,” Arnaud said. He went to the small table my father used when he held a council in the room. He pulled out a quill and parchment. He waited to dictate.

“You are all fools,” Gaston exclaimed.

“Summoning the Dark One. He probably will not come. We should abandon the kingdom.”

“We will not abandon our people,” my father bellowed.

His face was red with anger as he glared down my betrothed.

“You have no say in this matter. My kingdom is not yours and it will not for a long while yet. Be glad I’m including you in this room.”

Gaston returned my father’s glare with one of his own but said nothing.

Father cleared his throat and turned to Arnaud.

A response did not come for days. The fighting kept going. Men kept dying and even the boy soldiers could help improve our numbers. The ogres had broken our walls indefinitely. They attacked continuously.

The end of summer was approaching and soon colder weather would come and slow down the few remaining soldiers we had left.

Father and Gaston were always in the war room where I was not allowed. They planned, worried, and fought. They never allowed me to share their burden. Until, one day, Father called me into the room.

“He has not sent word,” He told me grimly. I already knew by ‘he’ he meant the Dark One.

“It was a fool’s hope,” Gaston said. “We must leave the kingdom to its fate.”

Father glared at him.

“The Royal family must be preserved,” Gaston argued.

Father sighed in defeat. Gaston stood proudly.

“I will gather everything we need,” Gaston said. “We will leave as soon as possible.”

“Father,” I asked cautiously. “Why did you want me here?”

My father turned and stared at me with such sad eyes it broke my heart.

“I wanted you here, to tell you that there is not much hope for Avonlea. Unless He comes, we have no choice but to abandon the kingdom. Gather as many people as we can save and evacuate the land.”

I choked back the lump that had formed in my throat.

Gaston nodded his agreement. He seemed pleased with the turn of events and I hated him a little bit more.

“Right,” he said. “We must hurry.”

At that moment, Raphael, the military advisor entered the room. He had a piece of parchment in his hand.

“Sir, there is news from the battlefield,” Raphael announced as he approached my father. “Avonlea has fallen.”

Defeat crossed my father’s face.

“Oh, my gods,” he gasped.

“If only He had come,” Gaston said mockingly throwing me a nasty look.

“Well, he didn’t, did he?” Father said in an angry tone. He went to sit in his chair. “Ogres are not men.”

“We have to do something. We have to stop them,” a knight, Pierre, said.

“They are unstoppable,” my father said.

I could not bear the grim look on my father’s face. I went to kneel at his side. I covered his hand with mine.

“He could be on his way right now, Papa,” I said hopefully.

Father stared down at me sadly.

“It’s too late, my girl,” he said gently. “It’s just too late.”

As soon as the last word was out of his mouth, a loud banging came from the door.

I rose to my feet.

“It’s him,” I cried. “It has to be him.”

“How could he get past the walls?” Father asked. He got up and everyone in the room went to the door.

“Open it,” he ordered.

The guards followed his orders and unbarred the doors. To everyone’s surprise, no one stood outside.

“Well that was a bit of a let-down,” a voice said from behind us.

We turned and saw a man seated in my father’s chair. He wore leather. His greenish skin sparkled in the light. His hair was long and unruly. His fingers were long and his jagged nails were dark green, almost black. His eyes were reptilian. In his hands was one of the models from the table.

Gaston approached him and aimed his sword at the man.

“You sent me a message. Something about ‘help, help. We’re dying. Can you save us?’” the man said before rising to stand. It was then I noticed that he was the shortest man in the room.

“Now, the answer is…” he paused a bit as he swatted down Gaston’s sword and tossed the model away. “Yes, I can protect your little town for a price.”

So this was Rumpelstiltskin, I thought. He was taunting and teasing as he spoke.

“We sent you promise of gold,” Father said

“Ah! Now you see, I make gold,” the Dark One points out. “What I want is something a bit more special. My price is her.”

He pointed at me. The Dark One pointed to me.

Gaston placed a ‘protective’ arm in front of me.

“No,” Father denied.

“The young lady is engaged to me,” Gaston said and I glared up at him.

“I wasn’t asking if she was engaged,” the Dark One said. “I’m not looking for love. I’m looking for a caretaker for my rather large estate. It’s her or no deal.”

“Get out,” Father ordered. “Leave!”

He angrily points at the door.

Gaston pushed me back as the Dark One passed us.

“As you wish,” Rumpelstiltskin said.

Desperation raced through my soul. Our land was conquered. We had lost. Gaston and Father were willing to let our last hope walk away. I couldn’t allow it to happen. My mother showed me what true bravery was and now was my moment to do the brave thing.

“No, wait…” I called after Rumpelstiltskin. He stopped. “I will go with him.”

The Dark One exclaims with delight. Father and Gaston protested at the same time.

“I forbid it,” Father said as Gaston said ‘No’.

I fumed inside.

“No one decides my fate but me,” I insisted. It was my life and my choice. “I shall go.

“It’s forever, dearie,” Rumpelstiltskin said adding to the deal.

I did not back down.

“My family, my friends, they will all live?” I asked.

“You have my word,” he promised.

“Then you have my word,” I returned. “I will go with you forever.”

“Deal,” Rumpelstiltskin said then giggled gleefully.

“Belle,” Father said drawing my attention to him. “Belle, you cannot do this.”

I turned to face him.

“You can’t go with this…beast.”

“Father,” I said pleadingly then turned to my fiancé. “Gaston. It’s been decided.”

“You know, she’s right,” Rumpelstiltskin said from behind me. “The deal is stuck. Oh, congratulations on your little war.”

He giggled as he led me out the door. He walked us only a few feet away before he waved his hand and a cloud of red-purplish smoke. One moment we were in my father’s castle, the next we were in the entrance hall. The room was huge and dark.

Two grand doors opened. He led me through a great hall. Then he led me down a spiraling staircase.

“Where are you taking me?” I asked.

“Let’s call it your room,” Rumpelstiltskin said.

We were standing by a dungeon cell door.

“My room?” I gasped.

“Well, it sounds a lot nicer than dungeon.”

He grabbed me and shoved me into the cell. He giggled as he did it. He then shut the door, locked it, and cackled as I heard him walk away.

“You can’t just leave me in here?” I cried as I banged on the door. “Hello? Hello?”

I stayed in that little cell for hours. The room was empty except for a pallet. Straw layered on top and a thin blanket across the straw and another blanket laid on top the other. There was one small window high up, close to the ceiling. I watched as the darkness began to turn to light. I fell asleep as the sun began to beam at its brightest. I slept through the day and it was the opening of the cell door that woke me.

“Up, up, up, princess,” the Dark One called in a childish tone. “It’s time to eat.”

I rubbed my eyes and stretched the stiffness from my limbs away. My stomach grumbled at the smell of the stew that was on a tray beside my bed. A thin slice of bread and a tumbler of water.

I stared at the food suspiciously and then glanced at Rumpelstiltskin.

“Go on, eat,” he said gesturing at me. “It’s not poisoned, dearie. I wouldn’t have bothered to bring you here if I wanted you dead.”

I slowly took the tray and placed it on my lap.

“Good, Good,” he said. “Hurry. There is much to discuss.”

I ate as quickly as I could. The Dark One watched me carefully. He was studying me. I spent the time either staring at the now darkened window and the tray.

When I finished, Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and in a puff of smoke, the tray and its contents were gone.

“Come along,” he said as he quickly left the dungeon.

He led me to the kitchen this time. The room was large, stone. There was a large stone on a far wall, a fireplace on the wall to the left of me. A pantry was in my right. The corner by the fireplace was piled up with logs to burn in the fireplace and stove.

“The kitchen,” Rumpelstiltskin said. “You will become familiar with it. I hope you can quick.”

“I can learn,” I said.

He chose to ignore me as he walked to a door next to the stove. He pushed it open and the cool, fall air blew in.

“This will be your only access to the outside,” he said.

He pointed to a water pump.

“Your only access to fresh water.”

He grabbed my arm and pushed me outside.

“Don’t just don’t stand there, dearie. Get to work,” he ordered.

I grabbed the bucket from beside the pump. I then preceded to do what I was told. It took several tries but I finally got the water to flow.

Once the bucket was full, I carried the heave bucket inside.

“Now make my tea,” he said in a high pitched, playful voice.

I got to work. I lit a fire in the stove and found an iron kettle. I waited for the water to boil. I went to the pantry to get the tea. I sniffed the different containers until I found one to my liking. By the time I was out, Rumpelstiltskin was gone. A note was set near a tray that held a lovely tea set. The note gave me instructions to go to the great hall.

I jumped when the kettle whistled and quickly measured the leaves and then found a cloth to remove the stove. I poured the boiling water over the leaves and allowed it to strain through.

Then, I took what was left of the water and doused out the fire in the stove. When I was done, I carefully balanced the tray to the great hall. Rumpelstiltskin was waiting. He sat in his high backed chair.

“Finally,” he said with a cocky smile. “Now that you are here I will list you new…” he paused. “Duties.”

I nodded. I set the tea set on the table. The opposite end of where he sat.

“You will serve me my meals and you will clean the Dark Castle.”

“I understand.”

 

“You will dust my collection and launder my clothing.”

“Yes,” I said pouring him a cup of tea.

“You will fetch me fresh straw when I’m spinning at the wheel.”

“Got it,” I said as I carefully lifted the cup from the tray.

“Oh, and you will skin the children I hunt, for their pelts.”

I gasped and dropped the cup. He had startled me with that last duty. I knew the Dark One was a horrible man but harming children was beyond what I was prepared for.

“That one was just a quip,” He said to my relief. “Not serious.”

I nodded and released the breath I was holding.

“Right,” I said.

I bent down to pick up the cup and discovered that it was damaged.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry, but it’s chipped,” I said holding up the cup to Rumpelstiltskin. “You can hardly see it.”

In all actuality, the chip was nearly the size of the nail on my little finger.

“Well, it’s just a cup,” he waved away.

I nodded and stood. I placed the chipped cup on the tray and began to prepare another to give to Rumpelstiltskin.

“No, use the one you dropped,” he said almost gently and I stared at him briefly. He was being kind I never thought that he would be kind.

I quickly looked away and poured the tea into the chipped cup.

After I handed the cup to him, I stood and waited for further instructions.

“Off you go,” he dismissed me after taking his first sip of tea. “Back to the dungeon with you.”

“But I…,” I began when he waved his hand and magicked me away to the dungeon. I huffed as I saw the door was shut. I pushed on it and it did not budge which meant it was locked too.

I spent the night awake with my thoughts. For the first time, I realized that I had seen or heard anyone else in the castle. The only ones there were me and the Dark One.

Then I began to feel lonely. I gave up everything to be here. I will never see my friends again and when I thought of never seeing my father again, I cried. I cried and cried until I fell asleep.  
END OF CH. 5


End file.
